1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to a data receiving apparatus having a digital contents copy protection function and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of various digital contents, some apparatuses have been developed, which previously store the digital contents and then output the previously stored digital contents in accordance with a user's selection.
However, as the digital contents can freely be copied due to such apparatuses, it has come to attention that it is difficult to protect a copyright owner of the digital contents.
Moreover, unlike analog contents, the digital contents can be maintained without being deteriorated in their quality even if they are repeatedly copied. This could lead to more serious problem.
To solve such a problem, a system that can prevent digital contents from being illegally copied has been suggested.
The system is connected with a data transmitting apparatus and a data receiving apparatus. For example, the data transmitting apparatus may be a digital video disk (DVD) player, a DVHS device, or a set top box.
Meanwhile, the data receiving apparatus may be a digital television (DTV).
The data transmitting apparatus may be connected with the data receiving apparatus through a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), for example.
The HDMI is a format that incorporates video and audio signals into a single digital interface and is used for A/V apparatuses such as DVD players, high definition televisions (HDTVs), and set top boxes.
One example of the standard for preventing digital contents from being illegally copied between the data transmitting apparatus and the data receiving apparatus includes a high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP).
However, the aforementioned data receiving apparatus having a digital contents protection function and a method for controlling the same have several problems.
First, even in case that the data receiving apparatus has authentication for the digital contents copy protection function (for example, HDCP), the data transmitting apparatus may fail to transmit normal digital contents to the data receiving apparatus due to a communication error of the data receiving apparatus or time consumption caused by initial stability.
For example, the data receiving apparatus having authentication for the digital contents copy protection function (for example, HDCP) notifies the data transmitting apparatus of the authentication by transmitting a specific return value to the data transmitting apparatus. In this case, a transmission error may occur in that the data receiving apparatus transmits a return value different from the specific return value to the data transmitting apparatus when the communication error or time consumption caused by initial stability occurs.
Second, after the data transmitting apparatus is connected with the data receiving apparatus and an authentication process for the digital contents copy protection function (for example, HDCP) is completed, the authentication process is not carried out any longer. In this case, if a user connects another data receiving apparatus with the data transmitting apparatus, a problem may occur in that specific digital contents can illegally be copied in another data receiving apparatus (even if authentication for the digital contents copy protection function is not completed).
In other words, the above problems may occur due to the difference in the authentication process for the digital contents copy protection function between the data transmitting apparatus and the data receiving apparatus.
In case of the data receiving apparatus, a problem occurs in that digital A/V data are not output and snow noise is caused as the authentication process for the digital contents copy protection function is not carried out normally due to time difference caused by initialization and stability.
Meanwhile, in case of the data transmitting apparatus, a problem occurs in that illegal copy of the digital contents is not prevented from occurring unless the data transmitting apparatus periodically checks authentication for the digital contents copy protection function.